Soneto
by m0ka-insomnia
Summary: Imagina... Tu amiga te llama y dice que la aceptaron en un concurso de pianistas y como dan dos boletos... Al tocar Londres conoces gente nueva y lo conoces a El.. Pero todo cambia cuando una serie de eventos se presentan, pero no cualquier clase de eventos...


**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen son de las CLAMPS, el argumento y trama si me pertenecen.**

_**SONETO**_

"Piano"

**(Sakura)**

-Nada, nada, nada-

Viernes y yo aquí en casa,. Si ya sé que dirán "Dios es viernes, día de fiesta amigos y desastre" pero, bueno no todo el mundo tiene suerte y yo pues hoy no tengo suerte, si hoy es uno de esos días en los que parece que nada sale como lo planeaste, como si el destino te hiciera una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto.

Suspire y cambie de canal rápidamente.

Yo sola en la casa sin nada que hacer ya que Touya está en la casa de yukito, ¡de seguro hicieron una fiesta! Ja y no me invitaron, ya se las verán oh ya quiero ver la cara de mi hermano mañana va a tener resaca y vomito y unas ojeras que… esta vez no se va a escapar de seguro ahora mi padre si lo verá y entonces.. Pues le va a ir mal. Muy, muy mal. Y yo no sé cómo le hace con las fiestas pero al día siguiente se ve reluciente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera consumido alcohol. Bueno tal vez no pero de verdad lo .

Mi padre estaba trabajando así que estoy yo, la soledad y una estúpida tele que no tiene nada bueno que pasar! Es que, enserio las televisoras creen que como es viernes todo el mundo está fuera de casa? Pues no! Existe gente solitaria o ermitaña Vamos yo no voy a ver las noticias de echo odio los noticieros Nadie ha notado que son tristes? Solo guerras, indignados, robos y hambre. Y quieren saber que más están pasando, si damas y caballeros uno de esos programas estúpidos en los que se burlan de la gente y su ignorancia.

-No, no, no-

Y para el colmo, ¡Una película de adolescentes! Fiesta, Desastre, Amigos y Amor.

Enserio! Porque a mí, no pueden pasar mejor una película de terror!

Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Ahhhhh, Porque a mi- grite mientras agarraba un cojín y enterraba el rostro en el.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Y ahora que Tomoyo me iba a hablar para decirme que estaba en una fiesta y que necesita que alguien la recoja!

-Bueno- conteste de mala gana

-Sakura-

-Sí que pasa tommy- dije, si era tomoyo aunque, no sonaba agitada.

-Sakura, no te lo vas a creer-

-Qué pasa?- replique. Y tampoco se escuchaban gritos.

-Que ánimos, bueno no importa. Sakura recuerdas que me inscribí en una competencia de música-

Y bueno me estaba volviendo paranoica.

-Si- No les conté que Tomoyo toca el piano, bueno pues toca hermoso. Desde muy pequeña empezó y aparte tiene una facilidad que yo ni en mil años podría tener. Ritmo, música, canto en todo eso Tomoyo es un verdadero ángel. Por otro lado yo pues no hay nada que presumir. Tomoyo tiene gracia natural y eso la hace destacar, recuerdo que desde pequeñas a ella le atraía la música clásica Mozart, Beethoven, Bach y otros que no recuerdo muy bien. Yo no tengo nada en contra de esa clase de música pero simplemente no es lo mío.

Hace como tres semanas acompañe a Tomoyo a una tocada. Fue en el teatro de la ciudad y dijo que no quería ir sola y que su madre no podría ir con ella, así que pues yo fui. Fue un montón de gente casi todos eran jóvenes entre doce y quince, creo que ese era el límite de edad. Tommy toco un clásico de Beethoven, al menos eso creo, toco bellísimo y los jueces nada mas dijeron "Nosotros les avisamos si calificaron" y ya, solo así ningún "Buena Suerte" o cualquier otra frase de aliento.

Gran mierda.

-Sakura hoy hablaron los organizadores del concurso-

- Y?-

-Dijeron que si califique!- dijo mi amiga soltando un grito que casi hace que me caiga del sofá.

Ahora fui yo la que solto un grito.

-Tommy eso es genial- dije.

-Nos vamos a Inglaterra-

Qué?

Alto, alto, alto.

Dijo NOS, nos dé plural. Imposible yo ir a Inglaterra ni en sueños, bueno no es que yo no quiera pero no voy a permitirle a Tomoyo que me page el vuelo. Aparte seria un estorbo para Tomoyo de seguro va a andar súper apurada como para yo colarme. Y luego pues no se supone que la gente de Inglaterra tiene unos modales impecables y la verdad yo no soy La mismísima Reina Isabel de echo soy una torpe pero bueno ya que soy feliz no?.

-Nos?-

-Si, si nos-

-Quieres decir tu y yo?-

-Si, quien mas-

-Tommy ….-

-Me dieron dos boletos, todo pagado desde el avión hasta la comida, bueno nos vamos a hospedar en una clase de casa enorme ahí es donde todos los participantes se hospedaran y pues la comida está incluida.-

-Pero.. no prefieres que tía Sonomi te acompañe?-

-Oh vamos Sakura, tu y yo sabemos que mi madre está ocupada-

Ouch, buen punto. La madre de Tomoyo , mi tía ya que es la prima de mi madre, siempre está en viajes de negocios por que tiene una empresa de nivel mundial y está ocupada cada segundo del día. Aunque creo que mi amiga ya está acostumbrada a eso e incluso pienso que lo toma con indiferencia.

-Y si no me dejan?-

-Te van a dejar ya lo veras-

Suspire.

-Bueno te dejo, mañana hablamos con tu padre, Sakura esto va a ser GENIIIIIAAAL!- dijo y colgó.

Yo me quede estática, escuchando el sonido que se escucha cuando la otra persona ya colgó.

Donde quedo mi Viernes aburrido?

**(Shaoran)**

Con los brazos tras la cabeza, acostado en mi cama y los audífonos puestos disfruto la vida. Que puede ser mejor! Para mí con eso es suficiente para ser feliz.

Soledad. Nada de disturbios ni gritos. Bueno no soy un huraño pero tampoco me agrada mucho el trato con la gente. Misántropo, si me piden que me describa en una sola palabra yo diría.. Misántropo. Hay que ser honestos ¿no? Yo no soy de esos que se creen filántropos o la reencarnación de Buda. No simplemente me vale lo que la gente piense de mi o de mi manera de ser o de …..

Hey Hey you you I dont like your girlfriend…

Qué? Yo no recuerdo tener la canción de _Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne_ bueno si me gusta como canta la tipa pero no es que yo sea su fan y me gusten todas sus canciones. Esta sin duda la debió haber descargado mi prima Meiling, esto es lo que pasa si le prestas tu Ipod a tu prima.

Graba cualquier mierda!

Si ahora ya no me sorprende tener canciones de _Lady gaga, Katy Perry, Selena Gomez, Demilovato, Ke$ha,Taylor Swift _e incluso _The Jonas Brothers_. Y así sigue la lista…

No tengo nada contra ellos incluso me gustan algunas canciones pero me quedo con lo clásico desde _The Beatles _hasta _Metallica,ACDC, Three days Grace, Green Day_ algo de _Gorrilaz_. Pero ya no son muy de mi agrado esas canciones pegajosas que suenan a cada rato en la radio, en algunas estaciones, me desesperan simplemente con sus voces amplificadas y los remix. Porque… si una cosa odio es los remix y a mi prima…

Meiling, cuando la viera le diría que borrara todas esas canciones que a ella tanto le gustan. No puedo creer como Meiling toca el piano y le gusta esa clase de música, es decir vamos, toca Ludwig Van, Bach y le gusta _Ke$ha?_

Sigo sin comprender.

Son dos cosas completamente distintas es como si una es de Marte y la otra es de Saturno.

-Xiao Laaaaang- grito abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

Y hablando de la reina de roma.

-Xiaooooo Laaaang no te la vas a creer!-

-Que? – Escupí- ¿Los extraterrestres te secuestraron y como vieron que no tenías cerebro mejor te dejaron aquí?- dije, por fin venganza.

-Ja Ja Ja muy graciosito, hablaron los del concurso y….- comenzo, y luego guardo silencio, agregando suspenso al asunto.

- Dilo ya Meiling!-

-ME ACEPTARON!-

Y fue entonces cuando me brinco encima como un tigre con su presa, claro yo era la presa una gacela indefensa y por tanto me estaba matando. Meiling abrazaba como un panda gordo o tal vez como un zumo.

-Felicidades!-

Y, bueno, si se las merece lo acepto se esfuerza demasiado con el piano. Si una canción no le sale se queda tocando hasta que le salga, recuerdo que su maestro se quedaba dormido en la sala de la casa de mi prima mientras ella estaba toda la noche tocando. Perseverancia? Si Meiling tiene y hasta le sobra. Yo también se tocar, guitarra, pero lo tomo como un escape de la vida, mi puerta hacia un mundo distinto en el que solo estoy yo y los acordes.

Pero Meiling….

Ella lo toma muy enserio. Entra en concursos, y casi siempre gana. Y dije casi por no decir siempre.

Toca en festivales, fiestas y demás cosas sociales. Le encanta ser algo así como el centro de atención y más si toda su familia se enorgullece de ella. Todos le aplauden y le dicen _"esa es nuestra chica" "Honras a la familia" _e incluso mi madre, La gran Leran Li le dice _"Felicidades_" pero créanme para mi madre un Felicidades es una gran muestra de afecto. Conmigo siempre actúa con pasotismo y por una parte no me quejo al menos así ya no le tengo que decir cómo me va en la vida pero por otra parte me gustaría algo de afecto. 

-Shaoran tu y yo iremos a Inglaterra- y me apretó con más fuerza.

-Yo?-

-Si- se separo de mi apenas para poder verme la cara –dan dos boletos y todo pagado!-

- Y que dijeron tus padres?-

- Pues obvio que si-

-No creo que mi madre me deje-

-Oh claro que si te va a dejar Xiao Lang-

-Como sabes?-

-Intuición-

- Intuición ¿eh?-

- Sip- se levanto de mi cama y justamente en ese momento sonó _Highway to Hell_ de _ACDC_

Me estas queriendo decir algo mundo?

-Este va a ser el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas Xiao Lang!- dijo y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_Im on the highway to hell! _

**NOTAS DE AUTORA- **

Whats up? Jajajaja Hola chicos y chicas! Como están? Yo aquí con una actitud de Fiesta (xD) jajaja Pero es que no puedo evitarlo de la nada me entraron unas ganas de… Bailar Gritar Cantar Correr y Golpear?

Dejando mis emociones de lado… Díganme que les pareció este capítulo? Bien, Mal o Normal enserio quiero saber que piensan y es que también les quería decir que _Mi Final Feliz_ está suspendido temporalmente. Si, les diré la razón este fic desde hace mucho ya lo traigo en mente y horita que son vacaciones me está carcomiendo los pensamientos así que les diré que no voy a tardar mucho en actualizar mmm que lea parece cada semana los Lunes? Si creo que así está bien y como yo soy de palabra ..

_**Juro ante ustedes**_

_**Chicos y chicas**_

_**Que cada lunes **_

_**Cueste lo que cueste**_

_**Muera yo o no muera**_

_**Tendrán un nuevo capítulo que leer**_

Así que ahí tienen mi juramento espero en verdad que sigan la historia y que dejen reviews laaaaaaargos y que saquen ustedes conclusiones como….

¿Por qué a Meiling le gusta la música pop si toca el piano?

¿Cómo se conocerán Sakura y Shaoran?

¿Londres?

¿Inglaterra?

¿Habrá una fiesta?

¿Touya en verdad toma, y se emborracha?

¿Por qué hago preguntas?

Bueno ya saben dejen reviews aaaaa y ustedes ya entraron a clases? Yo aun no me faltan dos hermosas semanas (creo si mis cuentas no me fallan) en Mexico entramos el 20 (algunas escuelas).

Cuídense….

Abrazos de Zumo y Besos pegajosos xP

Atte :_m0ka _

PD: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo mmmm les gusta el red bull? Y la nicotina? Bla bla bla ya me voy que estoy hablando muchoooo.


End file.
